Through The Eyes Of A Knave
by samus18
Summary: The events during Diddy's Kong Quest, from the perspective of a Kremling. Not sure where I'm going with it, so I can't give more info than that. XD
1. The Jungle And The Ship

**The Jungle And The Ship**

My name is Klave.

I'm nobody of consequence, truth be told - just a lowly Kritter in K. Rool's vast army of henchman. Well...I may not be important, but the other truth is, I've been given the occasional privilege of carryin' out an important task for our Kaptain. The higher ups consider me a cut above the rest. That's because I've had more schooling than others of my kind. My education might not be perfect, but by a pirate's standards, I'm somethin' of a rarity. We Kremling's are not stupid - at least, _most_ of us aren't. That's a stereotype's been slabbed onto us, mostly by the filthy Kongs. _Ha!_ You don't see _them_ buildin' factories or weapons or warehouses! 'Course, could just be a personal choice of theirs. I wouldn't know. We generally don't know much about the Kong's on a personal level, usually bein' too preoccupied with how we can best 'em. Ah, but I'm thinking too much. Always been a bad habit of mine.

Anyway, it were my parents who saw the job done (that of my education, that is.) They wanted more for me than what _they_ had at my age, and so did their best to get me what they constantly called a " _proper_ education." Must'a been they wanted me to rise in the Kaptain's ranks, 'cause outside of that, there's little use for education when you're a pirate in K. Rool's ranks. Smarts'll only get you so far in the Kaptain's eyes. To be a knave under _his_ thumb, a croc's gotta have more than just wit - he needs muscle, and teeth, and a good deal of ferocity. I, like a good gentleman o' fortune, did my best in those departments. Always felt like I was more suited to small-time tasks, though. Still, far be it for me to choose my own rank. Kaptain stations us where he wants, and woe to he that dare raise an opinion against it. Many's the fool who fell victim to K. Rool's wrath when questioned or met with resistance. We among his Krew learned quick not to stir his anger, as the Kaptain could be more terrible than the devil himself when angered.

Well, that aside...we Kremling's did pretty well for ourselves during the time of the island's occupation. Until the Kong's showed up on the scene.

Personally, I think the Kaptain's plan of making away with the banana hoard would have worked, if not for one thing. He'd underestimated that oaf of an ape, Donkey Kong. Things came crashin' down - literally - when our Kaptain was defeated. It's a wonder the event didn't spark a mutiny among us Kremlings! I wasn't at the scene at the time, thank God, but I was at my usual post in the jungle, and the news hit us like a clap o' thunder. Bloomin' crazy the way things turn out sometimes...

We abandoned our post and slipped into anonymity for a good while. I'd heard tell that most of us had fled with the Kaptain ( _then_ , he preferred to be called 'King.' Not at all an egotistical fellow, is he?)

But not me.  
A small remnant of us were too far behind to gain hide or hair of our ruler, and we'd spent many a long days and nights roughing it in the wilds of the jungle with no hope of help or rescue, wondering what became of our ruler and the others, before we up and assumed that all was lost.

We were a small group of eight, and I was on familiar terms with only three of 'em. Kratchet, my best mate...we stood by each other's side through thick and thin during those long weeks...or was it months? Then there were Kilian and Kor. Aye, we spent our days hiding from prying primate eyes, survivin' off what we could. I lost track of how long we wandered before we finally did get word from the others. And it was delivered by none other than one of the Kaptain's pesky messenger birds.

I'll never forget the day he swept down and delivered the news to us sorry souls! Lucky for him we had no weapons at our disposal, 'cause most of us were pretty near starved and ready to make mincemeat of anything that came within a hundred feet. Well I'll tell you one thing - those mangy little crows might be irritatin', but I could have bloomin' hugged the little fellow right on the spot. After countless days of toiling in the desolation by our lonesome, it looked like we'd finally be able to reunite with our Kaptain and fellow Kremlings.

...Now in all honesty, the thought of reuniting with the Kaptain wasn't the most attractive thought...not to _me_...but he was the only leader we had. Plus, our odds were still better with him than with those meddlin' Kongs. That aside, I had some good friends among the Krew. I was happy to see them again when the messenger led us to their whereabouts.

As time went by, we came to learn of what happened to the others while we'd been playin' boy scout in the woods. Plans had been made and reformatted. Preparations had taken place. Turns out Kaptain was far from happy with lettin' the Kongs have the last laugh. Can't say I blamed 'im one stick.

Once we were reunited with the Krew and things were in order once again - leastaways, much as they could be - I was given a post. And wouldn't you know, of all things, I was stationed on Kaptain's old ship, the very same one in which the battle between the Kaptain and that Kong took place. And it was _decayin'!_ I thought it was a damned rotten joke (no pun intended) and almost forgot my place and questioned the blokes who escorted me there. Turns out they were serious as a heart attack.

I'm a simple lad. Unlike most Kremlings, it takes a lot t'get under my scales. I must'a stood there for full on two minutes, mulling over my ill luck to have been stationed on the half-sunken ship instead of in a more suitable place like the swamps or even the Krazy Kremland I'd heard so much about (now _there's_ a place I'd give my two legs to see. No disrespect toward Kilian, who'd lost both'a his.) But I got to thinking - something I do too much of - and tried looking at the bigger picture. I'd gone from scraping a living in the wild, in fear of the victorious Kongs, to reuniting with my people and being placed in a (relatively) safe station. I shouldn't 'ave complained.  
Now, don't give me as much credit as all that. I ain't afraid o' being honest, and I'll own that it was a good couple'a days before I cooled off and stopped mulling over my luck.

So, hoisting my small sack of supplies and personal belongings over my shoulder, I made a couple inquiries and found my way to my small, and temporary, living quarters. The Gangplank Galleon was in worse shape than I thought. There were big holes in the middle of the deck in some areas, pieces o' wood were falling apart just about everywhere, and the creaking and groaning was constant and damned annoying (although I got used to it after a while.) Worse of all, the place was infested with neeks and spineys who thought to make a home of our Kaptain's once-proud vessel.

Funnily enough, the others stationed on board didn't give much thought to the pests. Our orders were simply to patrol the area and keep a sharp eye out for the Kongs.

Initially, I was a little confused by these orders. Last I heard, the Kongs were at large, and we weren't - so why should we be the ones to keep a sharp eye out? But in retrospect, there was much sense in this. K. Rool was busy gettin' things ready for his next move against the chimps, and I s'pose the last thing we needed was for our plans to be found out. Most of us assumed that the Kongs' victory would lure them int'a a false sense of security, but how long would that last?

I tell you, life on board a rottin' vessel wasn't easy, even given that we often didn't do much other than keep watch over things. Food was easy enough to come by. Being in proximity to the sea helped loads with that. Sometimes we even had roasted neek, but they weren't as tasty as fish.

In all, there were over forty of us Kremlings on board. I was happy to discover Kilian stationed here as well, though he was of the same mind as me, as far as being on the ship went. Still, his company helped me, and I'm sure mine helped him. We decided to bunk in the same room, given that quarters were large and consisted of a lotta hammocks to choose from. I was smaller, so I got the top hammock, and he the bottom.

He hobbled to the makeshift cloth on his two stubs and set his belongings down.

"If we was kids," he said, with a grin, "we'd be fightin' over who got the top bunk."

I grinned and folded my arms behind my head. "I'm glad we ain't kids then, as I don't think it'd be a fair fight 'atween you and I."

"'Fraid I'd beat ya, eh?"

"I'm afraid I'd give your arms a pair o' stumps to match your legs." I laughed, but he retaliated by shoving me so I turned into my hammock and fell flat on the floor. "So that's how it is, huh?" Without thinkin', I grabbed my knapsack and whacked it in his face.

Before we knew it, we were tossin' and tumblin' on the hard, damp floorboards until we grew short of breath. Our little discussion ended with us leaning back on the wall, pantin' like a couple'a dogs.

"Guess we _still_ act like kids," he said.

"We better find somethin' to do before we get carried away." I shot him a grin. We'd fought like this many a times before, and it was all in good nature. Kilian was practically the brother I never had.

"Well, best get up on deck and start patrollin' our surroundings." Kilian stood up. "How long is your shift t'day?"

"I've got a twelve hour shift. And you?"

"Same. Francis'll be takin' over for me when I'm through."

Francis was a Klinger I'd only met once. Probably 'cause he enjoyed spending most of his time in the topsails. Klinger's were useful for that kinda work. They were most of 'em sharp eyed and keen-witted.

We made our way up on deck, and so another long day began.

The days went by bleedin' slow, and it was months before the Kaptain implemented phase two of his plan. Now from what I'd heard, this phase was s'posed to be kept secret. But things have a way of leaking out, and the news made it all the way to us deck swabbers. The Kaptain never was too careful about who he let in on his plans, but then again I guess he was just too busy to be thorough enough about it.

Anyway, it was Francis who approached me one day while I was on duty. He and Kilian became fast friends, and since Kilian was stationed on the opposite end of the galleon, Francis delivered the news to me.

I was sittin' on a barrel, idly taking a swig of rum, when the orange fellow swung down from a rope.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, mate." He greeted in a spritely manner. "Did ya hear the news?"

"What news, lad?"

"Why, the Kaptain's about to carry out the next step in his master plan!"

"Ah." I took another swig. "And what would that step be?"

He inched closer and glanced around, as if not wanting to be overheard; though chances are the whole Krew probably knew by now. "Kaptain's plannin' on kidnappin' that lumberin' oaf of a monkey."

"Donkey Kong?" I asked, feeling somewhat bewildered.

"Aye, the one an' only!"

I sat back, thinking on this. I hadn't seen that coming, but then, I guess the Kaptain was thinking that that was the point.

"How does he plan on doin' this?"

Francis shrugged and adjusted his bandana. "Who knows, but he must have a decent plan cooked up. He wouldn' go that far unless he was sure he could do it."

I growled and gripped the bottle in my hand. "This changes all! The Kaptain better know what he's about!"

"Come again?"

I faced him. "Don't you see, matey? If he kidnaps that Kong, it'll be stirrin' up the hornets nest. Do y'think the other Kongs won't notice and won't take action?"

"Aye, that's true," he acknowledged. "But I'm sure Kaptain knows this. Could be a trap to lure the others and have 'em all in his grasp, eh?"

I humphed. "Maybe…"

"Well, the Kaptain knows his work best. Who are we t'question him?" Without another word, he scrambled back up the rigging and into the crow's nest, leaving me to my thoughts.

I raised my head and looked around, and suddenly the rickety old ship, with its creaking floorboards and downtrodden appearance, didn't seem so bad. I hadn't realized it 'afore, but I was under the heavy notion that I'd had it easy this whole time and jus' didn't know it. But I knew, now, that our lives were likely going to get very interesting in the next couple of weeks, or months - dependin' on how soon the Kaptain planned on executin' this brilliant plan o' his. Assuming, too, that it would succeed.

Har, now _there's_ a thought...if he didn't succeed, not only would he not have Donkey Kong in his possession, but he'd raise the alarm for the entirety of the Kong's island, and...well, where would we be, then?

 **A/N** : I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story - I have only a rough idea. My writing style tends to be "just write and see what happens." I feel I might take it one of two ways, which is either to keep in strictly in the DK universe, or take an alternate route and make things a little stranger and AU-like.

Also, Klave is supposed to be a blue Kritter - the kind we see in the first DKC game. Yeah I know they didn't appear in the second game, and this story is pretty much taking place during the second one. But who cares, it's a story. X)


	2. Guards Of The Gangplank

**Guards Of The Gangplank**

The Krew buzzed with excitement ever since the news of K. Rool's plan leaked.

Some of us were a little wary at the prospect of stirrin' the wrath of the Kongs, but most of us were eager about the Kaptain's plan. We thirsted for revenge, I not least of all. We Kremlings were never a big fan of the Kongs, and though I shared the sentiments, I felt a particular desire to see them suffer for the torment me an' my mates had to endure after our Kaptain's defeat. Granted, things could'a been worse, but they could'a ended up a lot better, too.

A day came where I found myself sittin' on a barrel, staring out at distant Crocodile Isle, wishin' I was there instead of here. I'm a swamp gator; I prefer the murky depths and the reed-infested waters. Always felt safe in a bayou and have always considered the swamp, and no other place, my home. Not to say I was scared of being out in the open; far from it. I may not have been the burliest or the toughest croc in the bunch, but I did well enough for myself in spite of it all. I've been beaten in plenty o' fights with my kin, but I've bested a good many, too.  
Maybe it's because I was born in the swamplands, so I've always felt a kinda connection to them.

So anyway there I was, sitting on the barrel, mindin' my own business and gazing wistfully out at the distant island. I wasn't sticking to my duty as I should've, and before long I paid the price for my woolgathering.

 _SQUAWK!_

A huge screech tore the silence in half. I must'a jumped outta my scales ten feet, for I swore and spun around, withdrawing the cutlass at my belt.

"What in blue blazes - !"

The source of the noise came in the form of nothin' more than a mangy black crow.

"Ye damned _nuisance!_ " I yelled.

The bird landed a safe distance from me - a wise decision - and proceeded to open his trap. "Kaptain K. Rool has issued a level two alert for all hands on deck! Donkey Kong is now a prisoner of His Eminence! Phase two of the Master Plan has been carried out successfully! Kaptain orders all hands to remain vigilant and wary of any retaliation from the Kongs!"

"Just great," I murmur. "Now that the whole world knows our business, thanks to your incessant yammering, is there anything _else_ you'd care ta add?"

In response, the fool bird turned his backside to me and wiggled his tail feathers in something meant to be offensive. I swiped my cutlass at him and he flew off, screamin' and screechin'.

Chuckling, I sheathed my sword and turned to face Kilian, who trotted over to my side from below deck.

"Well, what d'ya think of _that?_ " he asked.

I bared my teeth. "I think things are about to get interestin' for us, just as I thought they would."

"Good! It's about time things liven up on this bumboat." He stared at me. "Now matey, don't tell me you ain't lookin' fore'ard to a little _excitement_."

"Arrgh, things'll get excitin' to be sure."

He slapped me on the back, and hobbled off, peg legs klanking on the damp wooden floor. "Keep those sharp eyes peeled! If that ape is being held hostage, mark my words, it won't be long 'fore his friends come lookin' for 'im!"

Truer words never been spoken. For the first time in months, I was more alert than ever I'd been during my time on the galleon. I forced myself to stay sharp, to not let my guard down, keeping my gaze on the horizon and the surrounding ocean and island at all times. The Krew reported to one another more frequently, but no one had yet seen any sign of the Kongs. That they would come was inevitable, mark me, but I had a notion that that was part of the Kaptain's plan - to lure the apes in and have them in his clutches so that he could finish off the scoundrels once and fer all. Problem was, first the little devils had to get to their beloved DK first, and to do so, they might have to get through _us_. Now I will own that I lost a bit of sleep over this. Not out of fear, exactly, but out of a kinda wariness of the future. The memory of being lost in the wild, separated from our kin for countless weeks without help, without any inclination of what might'a happened to 'em, not to mention wondering what was gonna happen to _us…_

While I thirsted deeply for revenge, I'm not ashamed to say it was tempered with caution. I've never been one'a the hot-headed crocs - never been the type to strike without thinkin'. While I had something of a temper if the occasion struck, it'd have to strike bloomin' hard for me to put fury above reasonin'. No doubt that's why my errands have always been ones that required stealth, patience, and a little more brainpower than not. I don't boast of my skills in that area, but God knows I was good for _somethin'_. Let it never be said in the history books that Klave was a good-fer-nothing grunt who lived and died a knave.

Back to the present, it was about a handful of days later from hearing the news that a Kruncha appeared on deck and bellowed out orders for all hands to get to their posts and arm themselves. We did as told without question (that is, the questions came _later_.)

I was stationed near the helm that day, and ran into a bloke named Klaggart. He was huge, even for a Krusha. I ain't jestin', this guy could almost give that juggernaut Klubba a run for his money (though granted, it'd be a big _almost_.) I flinched when I turned and found the scoundrel standin' right there 'aside me, but immediately recovered myself and straightened. Snapping out of my scare, I couldn't help but feel proud to have such a dauntin' soldier a part of our Krew. It made me forget my qualms about the Kongs. With warriors like Klaggart and Klubba on our side, what chance did those mangy monkeys really stand?

"What's the cause for alarm?" I asked as I jumped to my post and steadied my hand on the hilt of my cutlass. My sharp eyes scanned the horizon; it was a fine, brisk day, and I could see thick white clouds billowing up in the distance.

"The Kong scum've been spotted," he growled, producing a scimitar.

I guffawed; I couldn't help but think it humorous that a buy as big as 'im could need the assistance of a sword. "I wager those tendons of yours're all the weapon you'll ever need, mate."

He smirked and averted his gaze outward. "Monty says there was'a report of movement to the south a handful'a leagues off."

"That close," I murmured, curling my jaw up in anticipation. Then I remembered that K. Rool had successfully kidnapped DK, which left... _who_ , to come rescue him? I put this question to Klaggart, who chuckled.

"The scuttlebutt is that 'is young friend Diddy Kong 'as taken it on 'imself to try an' stop us and save his mate."

I nodded. "I remember him. The runt's come alone, eh?"

He shook his head. "Not alone. We've got a set'a two again. A small young thing 'as joined up with 'im - a lass, it would seem."

"Never heard of no lass. Looks like we'll have us a new face to clobber." I grinned.

"Aye, but keep your guard up. No sense in gettin' a big 'ead just 'cause they be two small monkeys."

I had to agree with him there. We saw what DK was capable of, but his tiny friend had proven to be quite a peck of trouble himself. That brute of an ape might'a possessed ample muscle, but between the two of 'em, I believed that Diddy to be the smarter one. And who but I knew the value of smarts?

As luck would 'ave it, the hours passed by powerful slow. Where not a moment ago the Krew was buzzin' with excitement, it fizzled to an air of disappointment as the sun sank below the sea and the day crawled to an end. Monty, the Kruncha who was placed in charge, kept barking out reminders for us to stay vigilant and not let our guards down. We kept our eyes peeled as best we could, scanning the water, lest the little intruders decided to come by boat, and the island, in case they'd made their way onto land without anyone noticin'. Our eyes cut through the foliage and the waves, but no trace of the chimps could we find.

When the last ray o' sun disappeared, we still hadn't gotten wind of the Kongs. Not sight, nor smell, nor sign.

Klaggart and I swapped very little chatter, but come sundown our guard did indeed slacken. I was the first to break the silence. "What d'you think happened? Could this be some trick?"

"Arr, it may be," he said in a low voice. "If those runts were within distance, they should'a made it 'ere by now. No way'a knowin' for sure, though."

We kept our vigil throughout the long night, with not a sign of foreboding. After what must'a been hours, I finally took a seat atop a beer keg and relaxed a bit. We were under strict orders not to imbibe while on high alert, else I would'a indulged to my hearts' content, but no matter. It was a fine night, clear as crystal. The wind kicked on and off, clearin' the haze away and granting us with a sight of the stars.

I recall thinkin' in that moment that it was hard to believe there could be danger afoot.

After many more hours, I was finally relieved, and sluggishly made my way to my quarters. I slumped into my hammock as best I could and, in spite of the thinly veiled threat o' danger, fell straightaway to sleep.

* * *

"-ON DECK! _ALL HANDS ON DECK!_ "

I was shaken out of an unpleasant dream and nearly fell outta my hammock. By instinct, I drew out my cutlass and rushed up on deck. I had a good notion of what was causin' the ruckus.

A good handful of Kremlings rushed up from various entrances, all of us trying to pinpoint the source of the trouble. Those who were a'ready on deck were shouting and brandishing their weapons, but bein' shorter than some, I couldn't see past the gathering. I blinked away the glare from the sun, still groggy as I was from sleep, and tried shoving my way through the masses.

If I'd 'a waited a moment longer, I'd have seen the cause coming straight to _me_ \- for there in broad daylight were the infamous Kongs we'd been hearin' so much about.

They were standin' atop a large stack of barrels, a look of determination set on their faces. They seemed none too bothered about the fact that they were surrounded by cutthroats. I recognized Diddy Kong as the lad wearing a red cap, and beside him stood the little lass I'd only heard mention of. She wore a pink cap and vest, and sported a long, fair set of hair. She looked more suited to pickin' daisies than taking on a legion of angry crocs. A huge grin spread across my face.

"Shiver me timbers," I said, instantly shaken out of my grogginess. I gripped my cutlass in sheer joy. My only problem was figurin' out how to get through the crowd and to the targets.

"There they go!" Someone shouted as the two Kongs leaped from the barrels and over our heads. It was an impressive feat, but the scum would need more than acrobatics to make it past us. We were on them immediately, and I s'pose it would've turned into one big, disorganized mess if Monty hadn't intervened.

"Stop you fools!" He cried. "I want everyone on the _first_ shift to go after them!" A group of us scurried off after the Kongs. I frowned and my hand shook on the hilt of my weapon, but he turned to us and said, "Those of you on the second shift, block the other end of the ship! I don't want those rats escaping our grasp!" Another group rushed off in the opposite direction. Finally he turned to those of us left. "I want the rest of you to secure the netting and waylay our guests. _Francis!_ "

"Aye, sir!"

"You're the fastest one on the rigging. See that it gets done on the double or there'll be hell to pay!"

"I'll have it done in one flap of a zinger's wing, sir!" Quick as lightning, he scurried off up the rope ladder.

"Get to it, you lugs!"

We didn't need to be told twice. The other Klingers jumped forward to assist Francis, while the rest of us helped with the preparations. There was enough commotion goin' on to wake the dead, and thus we had no idea who was holding out better on the other end of the ship - us or the Kongs. Well either way, we intended to be prepared; regardless of who had the upper hand, the two monkeys would never be able to escape a net.

Gripping my cutlass in my jaws, I untied the ropes holding one end of the net. I tried sneaking glimpses of the skirmish between our mates and the Kongs, but they must've either taken cover below deck or were hidden behind some cargo.

"Steady on!" Francis called from his high position. "Our enemy's approachin', lads! Get ready!"

Sure enough, Diddy and his female companion were heading our way. The twerp managed to knock one of our men aside and used another for leverage as he jumped over Monty's head. Monty bellowed and turned an alarming shade o' red, reaching his claws up to grab at the Kongs, but to no avail. They were makin' good time, and heading our way.

"As they approach, lads! Ready!" Francis strove to make his thin voice heard above the din. "One...two...THREE!"

On cue, we released the net right as the monkeys ran beneath it. For an agonizing second, I thought they were gonna get off scot free. I swore and made ready to pursue, but Diddy's tail snagged on a bit of unmended rope and he fell, his companion smashing into him and landing them in a nasty tumble. Laughter rang out among the Krew as they rushed in to secure their prize.

"We 'ave ye now, ye scurvy rats!"

"That'll teach you little devils to go meddlin' in our affairs!"

The jests shot out a mile a minute, and I tell you the Krew had a grand time of rubbing the Kong's defeat in their faces. I saw Kilian move his way to the front and reach a hand down to grab Diddy's hat, yanking it through the netting.

" _Hey!_ " Diddy shouted. "Gimme back my hat, you overgrown lizard!"

More laughter from the Krew, but Kilian put on a great show of studyin' the red cap. He turned his back on Diddy and faced us, placing the cap on his head. "How do I look, lads?" He struck a humorous pose, and we roared with laughter.

Unfortunately, Kilian weren't payin' attention to the feisty little ape, else he would'a noticed his mistake. With a sudden, tremendous howl of pain, Kilian jumped on the spot and whirled on Diddy. The filth bag had given his tail a good nip!

"Why you dirty, rotten -!"

"Next time think twice about whose hat you steal," Diddy retorted, playin' it pretty smooth for a prisoner, I must own.

Before Kilian had a chance to reciprocate the gesture, a large form shoved his way through the crowd. It was Klaggart.

"Well now," he boomed, "if it isn't Diddy Kong, and his nuisance of a girlfriend." The crowd sniggered, and the lad turned a shade of red that nearly rivaled Monty's. Whether from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell, though I had a good idea.

"You big jerk!" Diddy seethed, gripping the rope. "Where has your stupid Kaptain taken Donkey Kong?"

"Can it, you fool - you're in no position to be askin' questions!" He leaned up.

"You won't get away with this, you big oaf!" The girl chimed in. "We won't stop until we find our friend, and when we do, you'll all be sorry you ever messed with us!"

She said this to arouse anger in Klaggart, but instead of gettin' in a temper, he kneeled down to her level and shot a hand out to her throat.

" _No!_ " Diddy screamed, but was instantly seized by a Klomp who put a hand over his mouth.

Klaggart fixed the girl with a cool gaze. "Little girls should know better than to go meddlin' in the affairs of pirates. What be your name, lass?"

She struggled in his grasp, but refused to answer. He turned his gaze upward, as if tryin' to recollect a lost memory. He grinned, showing off a fine set o' teeth. "I remember now...yer name is Dixie...Diddy Kong's brassy wench. Har! Well your efforts were in vain, lass. You and yer friend have reached the end of your little game." He drew out his scimitar and lifted her so that she was eye level with him. "Ready to die, pretty one?"

My heart leaped with nearly uncontrolled glee as he lifted his weapon. I was about to witness the demise of two Kong's - this was a momentous event, indeed! I heartily joined in the jeering and howls of excitement from the others as Klaggart was about to perform his deed.

...Alas, fate had other things in store for us that day.

A loud rumble was heard from somewhere below deck, givin' us all pause.

"What the devil be _that?_ " Someone asked.

Klaggart frowned, released Dixie, and looked toward the stairway. The rest of us did likewise. The rumbling noise grew louder until we began to feel the planks quake beneath our very feet. I began to get nervous and braced myself for I knew not what. Were it a sea-quake, or a volcano? I'd heard that there were volcanoes on Crocodile Isle, but hadn't seen 'em for myself.

Then I heard someone nearby moan, "Oh _no_ …"

" _Kraven!_ " I heard Monty's voice ring loud and clear. "Did you secure the crate?!"

"Aye, sir, I made _sure_ it was secure!"

The two sounded in a full-on panic, but I couldn't make heads nor tails o' what they were getting at. Others, apparently, caught on, as they began to scramble outta the way - but for what, I couldn't imagine.

Then I saw.

A large, hulking rhinoceros had burst forth from the stairway in a clear fit o' rage. I tell you, I couldn't have been more surprised if the moon itself came crashing down on the ship!

"What in blue blazes is that thing doin' here?!" I shouted, but none heard. They were too busy scramblin' outta the way, trying to save their own tails. I didn't blame 'em one cent! Well I sure wasn't gonna wait for an answer. Following suit, I leaped onto a keg and ambled up the mainbrace until I felt I was a safe distance from that beast. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the rhino tear the net to shreds, thus releasing the Kongs. I swore loudly and called attention to their escape. Though the others weren't in a hurry to try and stop them - not with their new ally in tow - they nonetheless raged and shouted with fury.

"Somebody stop 'em!" A Klinger shouted, waving his weapon.

To my slight shock, the two chimps jumped onto the beast's back and rode 'im, for all the world like a bleedin' horse! They must've been in league the whole time, but I couldn't figure out how the rhino got on board the blasted vessel in the first place.

Things weren't lookin' too good for us, but at that moment I saw Monty and Klaggart and several other well-muscled Kremlings arrive on the scene, with big guns in hand. _Ha!_ I thought, _That outta give the beast and his burden a run for their money!_

But the rhino, sensing the danger, took an alternate route, escaping the cannon fire altogether. I could barely make out the little voices o' the monkeys cheering their companion on, urging him to get off the ship altogether. _Not on our watch!_

Still, there wasn't much we could'a done at that point. The rhino was stronger, and faster. In spite of our best gunman's efforts to waylay the threesome, they were making decent headway toward the bulwark. What did they think to do, jump ship and swim to Crocodile Isle, a heavy brute like that? I wasn't about to hang around to find out. I climbed back down and jumped onto solid floor, joining the others in hot pursuit. Whatever the end results were, I wanted a front row seat to this show.

Sure enough, the rhino and his primate pals wasted no time in haulin' themselves over the side of the ship. I could hardly believe it.

A small group of Kruncha's laid into them with their blunderbusses. A handful of Kannon's were by their side in a minute, aiming their hefty guns downward toward our escapees. Their shots rang loud, but not true enough. The hefty beast had sense enough to duck underwater to lessen the odds in our favor. It was at that point that I knew the gig was up.

Kaptain would not be pleased about this.


	3. Stewards Of The Mainbrace

**Stewards Of The Mainbrace**

The excitement that dominated us only moments ago was replaced with a disgustin' air of defeat.

Shoulders slumped, moans rose up like a herd of mewling calfs, and the more hot-blooded among us raged in wicked fury, spewing out curses and vows like a bunch'a erupting volcanoes. But none were as angry as Monty.

The bloke roared and slammed his fist on the bulwark so hard, I thought he'd split it in two. Those who were nearby jumped and cringed away from him; no one liked bein' near Monty when he was in that sorta mood.  
The only one brave enough to approach him was Klaggart, 'cause he was a good deal bigger.

"Orders, sir?" He asked, keeping his voice low - not outta fear, but more outta respect for the situation we now found ourselves in. Since the wretched Kongs and their rhino buddy escaped our clutches, there remained only one course of action to take, and that was to report to Kaptain. None of us much liked the idea.

Monty turned a cruel eye onto his comrade, and bared his teeth. The natural color was startin' to return to his self, and we all of us let out a silent sigh of relief. (Monty had been known, on occasion, to take out his wrath on anyone or anything standin' too near to him, but it was a lesson none'a us had to learn twice, mark my words.)

"Send out one of our messengers. Give a full report to the Kaptain."

"A _full_ report, sir?" Klaggart raised a brow, doubtfully.

Havin' to be thorough in a report to Kaptain meant letting him know that the rats escaped in spite of our best efforts. The fact that the Kongs had the element of surprise in the form of that lumbering rhino wouldn't stay his wrath, either. To his thinkin', we were all just bloomin' incompetent. I tell you, a horde of fire-breathin' dragons could attack us in the middle of the night, and it'd still be _us_ who were at fault.

"You heard me!" He growled dangerously. Klaggart took his leave and headed below deck to prepare one of our avian allies for the message to be sent to Kaptain.

Francis gingerly made his way to me, not wishin' to attract attention. He stood there a moment and shot a wary glance toward Monty, who was still starin' hard at the sea, as if hopin' against hope for the monkeys to resurface.

"What d'ya think Kaptain will do when he gets wind o' the news?"

I shrugged. "I wager he'll probably blow his stack and double the sentries posted on Crocodile Isle."

"D'ya think he'll see it fit to punish us?"

"Maybe, lad, but he's frightful busy to be using up his time on the likes of _us_. He's got bigger fish to fry, especially now."

"Aye, that's true. Well I hope he has sense enough to stay his rage. At least fer the time bein'!" No more need be said on the topic of rage, for we Kremlings were constantly surrounded by it. If it wasn't the Kaptain comin' down on us, it was Monty. There was always someone to fear, always a reason to be walkin' on eggshells.

Monty barked at us all to get back to our posts, and we dispersed in quite an unhappy state. The sun set on a very bleak bunch'a pirates that day.

To make matters worse, a heavy fog rolled in that night. It obscured the stars and laid out a gloomy air on an already gloomy bunch. The wind grew chill, an' it was all we could do to stay warm in the frigid air. I stood near the bulwark facing south and kept my eyes sharp - course, there was nothin' to see, given the fog and the dark night. I rubbed my hands briskly along my scales to try an' keep warm, but it was no use. I had no way of countin' the hours, but I guessed that I had about two more'n change left on the clock.

When I came to be relieved, I was so cold I thought I might freeze in the hammock an' never wake up.

* * *

To my eventual regret, I did wake up early that mornin', before my shift.

I stretched my aching muscles and yawned, and glanced upward between the cracks in the planks. By the looks of things, the fog had hardly lifted; likely, we were in for another dreary day.

I forced my sorry carcass outta bed and went to look for somethin' to eat in the galley. A couple others were already there, but I paid 'em no heed and scrounged around for a bite. I was hungry, seein' as I hardly had the time to eat yesterday, given the commotion. After breaking my fast with a few meager portions, I strode out on deck to receive my orders for the day.

Kilian met me, staggering more'n usual and rubbing his eyes.

"I take it the night grew colder than you thought," I remarked, with not a little hint of amusement in my tone.

One eye popped open and glared at me. " _Arr_ , be glad you weren't awake in the wee hours, ye dog. We just about froze to death on the spot."

"That may be, but at least you had a generous supply o' rum to help stave off the numbness."

He chose not to respond to that, and instead delivered my orders on behalf of Monty.

"I'm s'posed to go _topsail_ today?" I asked, surprised.

He massaged his head. "Aye, those be his orders, lad..."

I swore under my breath and gripped the hilt of my weapon (a trait I was prone to displayin' when under stress.) I stared up at the rigging, the tops o' which were hidden in thick fog and looked as if they led up to nowhere. Baring my teeth in frustration, I nevertheless strode forward to comply with Monty's orders. Kilian must'a sensed my discomfort, and made sure to take advantage of my momentary weakness. "Don't worry about the height, lad," he teased, "leastways if you fall, you won' have to worry about freezin' to death up there."

I shot him a look; I might'a known that bilgerat would pay me back for my jokes about his hangover. Nevertheless I gripped the rope and carefully proceeded to climb up, grumbling the whole way. I was never much of a climber, and while I did alright compared to some in my class, I was far from agile when it came to heights. The mainbrace was Klinger territory, nimble and lightweight as they were, and I couldn't imagine what that lily-livered fool Monty was thinking, posting a guy like me at such a place as this.

Well, far be it for me to complain too much. I'm just a lowly Kritter, after all. My life weren't meant to be lived by questionin' orders and getting into a fizzle over small stuff. So up I climbed, goadin' myself not to look down but to keep straight on until I reached a good platform to sit on.

When I finally did, the view wasn't much better from the top. I'd hoped that maybe the fog would'a cleared and that I'd at least be rewarded with a fine view for my efforts - but as usual, no such luck was to smile down upon Klave this day. If it were possible, I had an even worse view from this altitude, as the fog grew thicker and I could see maybe a few feet o' rope stretchin' off in both directions from the platform, but that was it. There were no sign at all of any Klingers, not even of Francis, and after a good ten minutes o' sitting there, I began to feel upset all over again. By the Powers, was I to spend all day sitting in a big cloud of fog all by my lonesome, shiverin' my tail off?

Outta nowhere, I began to hear a soft beatin' sound - something coming from both ends of the rigging. I sat still as the beatin' progressed into something with a rhythm, and was beginning to wonder just what in blue blazes was going on, when the thin, reedy voices broke out in song.

 _The sails, behold! Look how they blow,_

 _The tarry night raged on,_

 _With buckets turned, and captains spurned_

 _We deckhands sing 'till dawn!_

 _Yo ho, yo ho, heave ho, below!_

 _Hark now, there goes a squall,_

 _With sodden deck,_

 _They broke their neck,_

 _We heeded not their call!_

 _Yo ho, yo ho, heave ho, ye foes!_

 _The brandished sword lies red,_

 _We've spilt their blood,_

 _They've drowned in mud,_

 _Now let us go to bed!_

A chorus of laughter rang out, and naturally by then I had a good idea of who was makin' that caterwaulin'. A second later, Francis appeared from seemingly outta nowhere and landed with an over-extravagant flourish beside me.

"Well what d'ya think o' that, matey?" He asked with a huge grin. Before waiting for an answer, he explained, "That's only one'a many songs we sing here in the riggin' when the tides are slow. But it does powerful wonders in passin' the time."

"Only if you're the one singin' it, I s'pose," I replied. "Singin' it and hearin' it are two different things."

He placed his hands over his chest in mock-offense. "Well smite me," he said, "I believe we've got a critic among us, lads!"

To my slight dismay, four other Klingers slid down from their ropes (which caught me off guard, as I thought I was sittin' at the highest point on the ship) and joined their comrade.

"One at a time ye darned fools," I said, waving my hands, "You're makin' me dizzy swoopin' outta thin air like that!" I had a tendency to turn giddy when it came to heights, and it'd been playing on my mood. The fog and the noise and the little creeps shimmying down the ropes weren't helpin' none, either.

"Do my ears play tricks on me," said one Klinger in a thick accent, "or did I understand our beloved comrade, Francis, to say that our music is not appreciated?"

I glared at the little runt. "You heard 'im well, laddie, and if it need repeatin', I'd be happy to oblige."

Francis said, "Well then, Klave my boy, p'raps you'd care to enlighten us? Show us what _real_ music is." The others chortled and gave me their full attention. "Go on, lad. We're waitin'!"

A wicked grin spread across my long, blue jaw. "So you boys want music, eh?" Slowly, deliberately, I pulled out my cutlass and pointed it at Francis - not dangerously, but enough for him to get the message. "How about the sound of my blade separatin' your heads from their miserable bodies? Now _that's_ what I'd call a fine tune!"

Like a bunch of squirrels, they all scattered and took off up the rigging in different directions. They weren't phased much by my threat, as accustomed as they were to brutal treatment from captains and fellow knaves alike. The sound of their gleeful laughter drifted down to me, but I cared not; at least they were gone.  
And here I'd been wishin' for someone to talk to! Well, after that infernal ruckus, I found I preferred the solitude and silence of my predicament more'n I thought.

The day dragged by, and throughout all of it there came never a word as to the whereabouts of the Kongs, or even of the Kaptain's response to our failure. I weren't fooled, though; I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw fit to punish us for our incompetence. And here he was often the most incompetent of 'em all. You'd never hear me sayin' such out loud, though; I wasn't _that_ much of a fool.

Come sundown, when I was finally off duty, I made my way eagerly down the awful platform and away from those pesky Klingers. I hadn't spoken with any of 'em all day since I threatened 'em, but I'd caught snippets of their singing as they went about their chores cleaning, bein' on lookout duty, mending pieces of rope, and what have you.

When I reached the deck of the ship at long last, a Klomp by the name of Kast was there to take my place. I gave him a curt nod, and indicated the rigging above me. The fog finally began to clear somewhat, and as such, it cast a smoldering light on the setting sun. The thin wisps o' cloud turned pink and red with the light, and the water had an almost-green tinge.

"Be on the lookout while you're up there, mate," I said.

"How do you mean?" Kast said as he got ready to ascend the ropes.

"They're a musical bunch up there; don't let 'em play any games with ya."

He stared at me a minute, before shrugging and climbing up the rope. I stared after him for a bit, then shook my head and proceeded to head to the galley for a bit o' rum. I found I craved it after a long day in the rigging, listening to those little devils yappin' and yellin'.

Before I was outta earshot, a last scrap of gleeful song made its way down to my ears.

 _For we swabbed the decks like never before,_

 _No, never before!_

 _Don't dirty our floor!_

 _And we wash and scrape and never lose heart,_

 _Aye, given our part,_

 _We've made it an art!_

 _So, come nightfall we drink and bander,_

 _Don't try to raise up our dander,_

 _We never give ear to blather,_

 _Lads, here's to a hard day's work!_

 **A/N** : In case it isn't obvious, I suck at poetry/song writing. XD That first one was a challenge, but the second one was just a bear. I actually tried writing the lyrics in tune to the music played during the Mainbrace Mayhem level. Not easy! But good enough for government work I guess. Also sorry this chapter's shorter than the other two, but I wanted it to end where it did.


	4. To The Depths

**To The Depths**

It was about two days later that we finally received a bit o' shocking news.

Diddy Kong and his wily girlfriend were spotted near a sunken wreck only about a league off. No sign of their rhino was found anywhere - he must'a escaped to land somehow. What those Kongs were doing near the wreck none of us could imagine. Given the time it'd taken for us to get wind of 'em, I was surprised that they weren't farther off.

Monty had received strict orders to capture the two of 'em at all cost. As soon as our spies reported back to us, he proceeded to gather a small group to get the job done.

"Klave!"

"Aye, sir!"

"I want you to go along with them - see to it that none of them scoundrels foul up our efforts."

I nodded, and promptly left my post to join the group heading out in the longboats. There were six of us altogether. Klaggart was among us, seemingly the one put in charge of our little outfit.  
"Steady now!" He called out to the blokes lowering the boat.

It was a decidedly clear day after that bout of fog we endured, with clear skies and fair weather - perfect for catchin' a couple'a monkeys.

We all knew where the wreck was, but few of us ever bothered with it - mostly because it was underwater, but there was rumor of treasure still to be had in the ships' depths. No one quite knew the origins of the ship, nor who it once belonged to.  
Once in a blue moon, a fellow will attempt to swim under and scour the area for gold. There was a lad came back once with a small, gold coin, much to our surprise. But it weren't enough to encourage others to go pillaging so far down beneath the sea. It led me to wonderin' whether these Kongs would be lingering near the surface, or whether they, too, were exploring the shipwreck for some unknown reason. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give up their mission to go treasure huntin'.

I'll admit, my very bones shook at the prospect of havin' to dive under the sea and into the bloody ship. When I said I was a swamp gator, I meant a _swamp_ gator! I wasn't of the same caliber that large, ferocious salties like Klubba were. It's true I were a pirate, but my operations kept me on nice, firm vessels like the Gangplank - not beneath 'em.  
Ah well - if such be my fate, I'd go and scour the damned ship. Can't be any worse than sufferin' the wrath of those like Klaggart or Monty...or worse, our Kaptain.

We rowed on for what seemed a long time, and all the while the sun beat unmercifully down on us. My back began to ache and sweat lightly dripped down my face, but I was used to bein' uncomfortable. Before long we arrived on the scene anyway, and my thoughts shifted to the task at hand. I grew a little irritated when I saw the wreck, 'cause only a small fraction of it still remained out of the water and it seemed a powerful waste o' time comin' all this way when it was obvious, to me leastways, that the chimps weren't here. Nor could they be inside the wreck, not for long anyways.

I could tell Klaggart's thoughts were runnin' parallel to mine, as he scanned the tip of the wreck doubtfully, as if wondering what course of action to take next. We could submerge ourselves and see if the little devils were anywhere inside the sunken ship, but what were the odds o' that? Unless I were powerful mistaken, Kongs couldn't hold their breath for very long underwater, 'least not as long as us crocs. So just what were we doing here? Odds sure looked against us runnin' into any monkeys - if they were here at all, they probably would've moved on.

Klaggart, ever mindful of making sure the Krew never doubted the higher ups, rallied his courage and spoke with a confidence that belied his expression. "Alright, men! I want Sisco and Andreas to stay and guard the boat - they'll keep a weather eye out for any funny business from the Kongs. Andreas, if they show up, I want you to dive in and signal to us. We'll draw the boat up onto that spit of wood, it'll be stable there." He looked at the rest of us. "The rest of you follow me. We'll scour the depths and make sure the Kongs aren't there."

In sayin' so, he'd given away his doubts about them being there at all, but it mattered little; we were all on the same page.

We rowed ourselves right up to the edge of the wreck, and several of us hopped out to bring the boat up onto the rotting, half-submerged docks. With Sisco and Andreas keeping watch, we had no fear of the boat becomin' lost. Klaggart lent his strength to dragging the boat up a good ways, and with all said and done, he promptly submerged beneath the salty sea. The rest of us did likewise. I didn't bother removin' my cutlass; I 'ad no fear of it getting rusty with the saltwater.  
My father may not've been with me for much o' my childhood, busy as he was serving K. Rool's father...but one thing he did teach me was never to go anywhere without a weapon. A rusty blade can be mended or replaced; a life can't.

It was unusual thinkin' for a Kremling, seeing as pretty much all of us were treated as dispensable...but then, my father were an unusual fellow. Kinda like me.

As I sunk lower into the water, everything became dark and murky. I wasn't afraid; part of it felt like bein' back home in the swamps, and I found I was almost happy to be there. Us Kremlings can see well underwater, and I easily made out the forms of my comrades as they parted ways in search of the Kongs, or at least some sign that they'd been here.

With a last glance back up at the surface, where the sunlight wavered and shook, I plunged deeper into the water and found an entry into the wreck. In spite of my previous complaints, I realized in that moment that this venture might prove to be interesting - I'd never personally explored the wreck before, and I began to wonder just what sort of secrets and oddments the barge held.

It were even darker as I swam inside the large hunk of rotting wood, but my eyes cut through the darkness like a knife through butter. The first thing I noticed were all the fish and sea life that had taken refuge in this place. A couple'a Flotsam's glided over my head, not givin' a hoot that I was intruding in their home. Swishin' my tail from side to side, I made a round about the large room, trying to find some clue that Diddy Kong or Dixie might'a been here. I found nothin' but broken crates, pieces of glass, and pictures on the wall of strange, bipedal creatures that must'a been the owners of this vessel who knows how long ago.

When my round was done, I moved onto the next room, startling a school of fish that were just around the corner. I snapped at them, hoping to catch one to snack on, but they were quicker than I. No matter, I wasn't that hungry at the moment anyways.

Room after room I explored, and still no sign of any livin' thing other than the ocean fauna.

I got my real scare when I came across an old chest, and had a thought to lift the lid to see what was inside. Maybe it was full of Kremkoins and I'd turn into one'a the lucky blokes who came back with treasure. Sadly, what popped out was no bit o' luck at all, but a big angry Lockjaw who didn't look at all pleased at bein' disturbed. Though they be little things, they more'n make up for it with their monstrous tempers - the demonfish opened his massive jaws and snapped at me with wicked fury. I knew the things were territorial, so I promptly shut the lid of the chest and made off, not wishin' to provoke the blighter any further.

Just when I started feelin' that this whole venture would end up yet another loss, I heard a muffled commotion coming from what sounded like it were down the corridor. I quickly swam out to see just what was the matter, and was shocked to see a large, blue swordfish makin' a beeline straight for me!

But that wasn't the worst of it - he had Diddy and Dixie! On his _BACK!_

I barely had time to duck outta the way. The swordfish rushed past me so fast, I was shoved aside from the force of his speed. But I recovered myself quickly, and with an awful howl of rage, withdrew my cutlass and gave chase. I would not let those varmints escape _this_ time!  
From the cacophony behind me, I could tell the others were no less shocked, nor angry that the chimps had been here after all - and had help yet again, to boot! I knew the others were gainin' on me and wouldn't stop until the Kongs were captured.

I swam ahead with all my might in the direction the swordfish had taken, not darin' to give up pursuit. The others caught up to me, and we rounded the corner together. All the while we grumbled and shouted in rage, mixed with hearty words o' encouragement.

"This way, lads!" Klaggart bellowed when he beat us to a vacant room. Well...vacant except for the presence of the swordfish and his unusual passengers hoverin' right there, as if they were waiting for us.

We lingered by the door, blocking their escape. Klaggart took initiative and moved forward. "The gig is up, Kongs!" He said, holding his weapon out toward 'em. "Give yourselves over, and it just _might_ go easier on you!"

"Not a chance!" Diddy shouted from atop the swordfish's back. "Now get out of the way, or we'll run you over!"

In response, Klaggart raised his weapon, clearly challenging the trio. The rest of us tensed, bracing ourselves for a charge, but nevertheless ready and eager to slice at our enemy. These were the sort of moments we lived for, the thrill and bloodlust of battle, the conquering of our foes, the domination of those weaker than us. Though we were sore losers by nature, sometimes even a loss was easy to take, if it meant bein' able to do what we did best.

At that moment, the swordfish glanced up toward the ceiling. A look of realization dawned on Dixie's face, and I saw her tap her companion's shoulder.

"What is it, Dix -" he paused when he followed their gaze upward. "Oh no...Enguarde, _NO!_ "

Before any of us had time to react, the swordfish gave one look of determination, shook his tail, and shot straight upward like a rocket. He'd burst forth straight through the roof! We rushed over to the spot where they'd hovered not seconds ago, and looked up. There had been a small break in the ceiling that the brazen swordfish had taken advantage of. It was a risk on his part, especially with two monkeys on his back - but it proved successful.

Klaggart, however, was not ready to give up. He roared and quickly pursued his quarry, and of course we followed as close behind as we could. Rage had given our leader the extra speed he needed to catch up to our enemies, but it fell short. We raced through passageways and dim quarters until we approached the light of the surface...but o' course, by then, they were gone…

We floated on the surface for a while, seething in the face of our second failure.

Klaggart was in a mighty awful mood...which was less common for him than it was for a bloke like Monty. Monty lost his temper plenty often, but Klaggart - in spite o' his size - was always fairly decent about keeping his anger in check. Still, given that we'd come so bloody close to capturin' the Kongs, and were bested for the second time, I couldn't blame him one stick for throwin' a fit in front of his Krew. In fact we were all just about doing the same.

"Back to the longboats!" Klaggart shouted, and we swam around the end of the ship to where our transportation was docked.

"Sir!" Andreas rushed to the edge of the ship in a frenzy. "The _Kongs!_ They fled _thataway!_ " Andreas must've known that we'd been giving chase, for he'd been keeping an eye on the direction our enemy had fled when they broke the surface.

And it was to none of our surprise when he pointed toward Crocodile Isle.

Klaggart and the rest of us climbed aboard, dripping and angry, and gazed in the direction of the distant island. Klaggart's jaw was set in a terrible snarl. "So, the fools have finally decided to make headway for our territory." He paused. "Took them long enough. Might've known they'd make their way there eventually."

He turned his attention to Sisco and Andreas, who flinched slightly under his unhappy glare. "Back to the galleon. We'll have to send yet another report to the Kaptain, but…" here, he actually grinned, "now we know without a doubt where they are heading."

The look on his face was nothing short of malicious, and his confidence gave me hope, in spite of the day's failure. The game wasn't over yet with us and the Kongs, not by a long shot. Besides, since their intentions to free their friend DK were obvious, it would also mean havin' to traverse the lengths of Crocodile Isle.

I wouldn't stand against those odds if I were them, not for a whole barrel full o' Kremkoins.

* * *

When we arrived back on the galleon, Klaggart delivered a full report to Monty.

Needless to say, he weren't any happier about the news than we were. Even the affirmation that the Kongs were now headin' toward Crocodile Isle didn't seem to abate his anger much, not like we were hopin'. But Klaggart knew Monty better than that. He'd wait 'im out until his fury subsided, and then Monty would pay attention to the silver linin' when he came to.

"This is better news than we thought, sir," Klaggart said. "Beforehand we didn't have any idea what their plan was or where they were heading for sure. Now we know, we can do something about it."

Monty controlled himself long enough to deliver his next order. "Send word to the Kaptain immediately. He'll double the guards, without a doubt, and will probably send word out that the Kongs are there."

Without a moment's hesitation, Klaggart was on the task.

The rest of us were ordered back to our posts, but we weren't disappointed. The day hadn't been'a complete loss. Even though we'd spotted the two Kongs and they were able to evade us yet again, it'd'a been worse if we ended up with no sign of 'em at all. Like I said, the game wasn't over, and the little vermin had miles atop'a miles to cover before they had even a hope of reachin' their precious DK.

And even if they did...Kaptain would be waitin' for 'em at the end.

* * *

A heavy rainstorm blew in from the sea the next day.

None of us minded the rain much, accustomed as we were to an aquatic lifestyle. But things were buzzin' on board ever since we had our second run-in with the Kong brats. There was no shortage o' gossip about what our next move would be in retaliation.

Kilian and Francis hailed me durin' a bit of off time and asked me about the venture. I told 'em exactly how it happened, word fer word.

"I was the first one to jump in!" I waved the bottle o' rum and took a swig. "The others followed after, I s'pose 'cause they saw by my example that there weren't no sense in hesitatin'." I slammed the bottle down. "I scoured every room in th'ship, every nook an' cranny. Had a couple nasty run-ins with some Lockjaws, too, but I fended 'em off with me cutlass - a whole swarm of 'em. Aye, one can't be a yellow-belly when it comes to dangerous missions the likes o' which I tend to get sent on." I leaned back, gathering my thoughts as best I could. "'Afore I knew it, them Kongs show up outta nowhere ridin' the back of a swordfish...I didn't pause fer a secon'...I pulled out me cutlass and darn near took their heads off…"

I heard the two of 'em sniggerin' and fixed 'em with a stare. "You think that's funny? Well, I'd like t'see you face-off with a giant fish with a nose as long an' sharp as a javelin! Weren't no joke, I tell you! Anyway, after I dodged the devilfish, I swam after 'em - Klagg and the rest followin' behin'..."

"Well, matey," Kilian stood up, "It's high time I were at my post. And by the sound of things, I'm sure it be high time you were in bed."

Francis giggled, but I paid 'em no heed.

"Weren't a joke, none o' it…" I trailed, lapsing into a speech of sorts that I never remembered.

Things became blurry after that, and the only conscious thing I remember afterwards is waking in bed with one hell of a headache.

 **A/N** : I'm happy to say that the inspiration for this story has been flowing in, especially because I've been listening to music remixes from Diddy's Kong Quest as I'm writing these. Specifically, music that takes place during said levels I'm writing about.


	5. Six Set Sail

**Six Set Sail**

The rain was still patterin' down on us when dawn came.

It was cold and dreary and didn't look to be lettin' up anytime soon. The weather must'a been playing on the moods of the Krew, too, as I was greeted with several low grumbles and glares from some mates who were usually pretty cheerful in the mornin'. No matter though, it'd soon blow over; moods and weather alike.

The real kicker came when we were informed that day that our rations were ta be cut in half as punishment for our failure to capture the chimps. I took this as remarkably lenient reprisal from K. Rool, given the kinda punishment he _usually_ instills when angered. Neither were any o' us bothered, for with the sea and its' bounty so close at hand, there'd be no fear of starvin'. I'm sure Kaptain knew this, but what with his hands full, carryin' out the 'master plan' an' all, he likely didn't have time to inflict a truly awful chastenin'. Then of course there were the fact that our rations also included the rum... _t_ _hat_ weren't about to be gotten from the sea, and for most o' us, a shortage of rum was punishment enough.

At any rate we carried on with our watch, miserable lugs that we were, and the day dragged by powerful slow. In spite of our ill luck, there remained still a sort'a undercurrent of forebodin', naturally because we knew the two Kong kids were attemptin' to make their way toward our Kaptain's abode and rescue their friend. It drove a lot of us mad, having to stay at our post while things were comin' to a boil on the island. We felt useless, restless, and truth be told, if it weren't for the discovery we'd made that afternoon, things might'a turned sour for the higher ups. Mutiny had been known to occur among us Kremling pirates, but it was a rarity. As long as our leaders were stronger than us, they didn't need to fear no mutiny.

Even so, it had been a rough coupl'a days, and like I said, we were restless. Back to what I was gettin' at, it was the discovery someone made at the end o' the day that put a dampener on our tempers...for a _time_.

It were a young Klomp that sounded the alarm.

The rain had cleared up, the clouds scattered and graced us with a bit o' sunshine, and the air blew in mighty fresh an' sweet. The young lad whose voice we heard cry out in shock must'a been idly exploring the ropes on his off time, else he wouldn'ta found what he did.

See, there was a powerful large, mighty aggressive necky who lived atop one of the masts ever since K. Rool abandoned the galleon. His name was Krow.  
Couple of us have chatted with 'im before, but he mostly kept to 'imself and didn't like being disturbed. I recall Klaggart striking a deal with the bloke some time ago. He got the oversized parrot to keep his eye out for any monkeys in the vicinity, an' in exchange we'd share a portion of our rations with 'im and his brood once they'd hatched. I s'pose it would'a been a fair enough exchange...only we learned that the eggs sittin' atop the nest weren't his. Klaggart told us that the bird had stolen 'em from some other nest, but for what purpose we couldn't fathom.

At any rate, Krow was somethin' of an asset to us, although he never technically swore his loyalty. He lived as all good pirates do; that is t'say, he helped us as long as he himself could benefit from it. It was all fair enough. I myself 'ave never exchanged a word with him, and truthfully I never gave that big feather duster much thought.

Until things changed one day, when that young Kritter came rushin' onto the main deck and reported to us that Krow was dead.

Those of us that could went to investigate. I was among 'em, and we found out at any rate that the lad was only half right - Krow was alive, but only just. He was lyin' on his back, feet stickin' straight up in the air, and his eyes shut and bruised as if he'd had the wind knocked outta him. We stood there for a spell, puzzlin' over what could'a happened to him. I think we all knew, but none o' us had the courage to voice our thoughts. It was Monty - who actually approached Krow and took a good, long look at 'im - who voiced our thoughts aloud.

"It were the Kongs that did this," he seethed, in a dangerously low voice. He tightened his hand into a fist, and his arm shook with anger. We took that as our cue to back off.

It were times like these that we were especially thankful to have fellows like Klaggart aboard. He was respectful toward his superior, but he didn't fear 'im, whereas the rest of us did.

"Orders, sir?" Klaggart said in a grave voice, not takin' his eyes off Krow.

The bird was twitchin' and breathin' pitifully, but we did nothing to help him. Some folks might call that cruel, but that fact is, it wasn't our place - besides, we had little to nothing in the way of medical supplies on the galleon. 'Each man for 'imself' was an accepted rule when you live the tough life. Krow knew this as well as anyone.

By some miracle, Monty was able to stay his wrath (and his color), and turned to Klaggart with a malicious sorta twinkle in his eye I hadn't yet seen before. I knew in that moment that the gig was up; the times of sittin' around waiting higher orders from far off were over.

"We will go after 'em," he finally said.

"Sir?" Klaggart stared at his superior.

"You heard me, lad," he barked, and promptly began shovin' his way through the crowd, which parted fast as they could.

"But the Kaptain ordered -"

"The _Kaptain_ has put me in charge o' this vessel in his absence," Monty spat, turning to face Klaggart who'd been following hard after him. He nearly slammed into the huge Kruncha. "And I say we will outfit a party to pursue these vile, _wretched_ Kongs and put an end to 'em once and for all."

No one was brave enough to argue, and Monty immediately sought to put together a small group of us to give chase and head to Crocodile Isle. The word spread fast, and he temporarily gathered every hand on deck for the announcement. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd when he gave the news, and I think most of us were hopin' we'd be selected to jump ship and give chase. It wasn't easy patrolling the premises twenty-four seven, especially when most of the time nothin' really happened. Our Kremling blood thirsted for more; for bloodshed, revenge, and the sweet taste of victory.

We all longed for a taste of life on the island, for many o' reason. Most of us had been there, but then there was some of us that hadn't - I being one of 'em.

See, there was a legend existed among us Kremlings that the origin of our race was said to come from a place known as 'The Lost World.' And as if that weren't interesting enough, this Lost World was supposedly situated somewhere on Crocodile Isle. I'm not sure if anyone's ever seen it, or even if the legend was true, but there you have it. That was ample reason to make any Kremling wanna pay a visit there. Of course there were other reasons, like the Krazy Kremland, with its wild rides, sky-high Ferris wheels, and kotton kandy. Then there was the Cauldron, for those who preferred a hotter, more intense climate than most places had to offer (I thought the place seemed a bit on the dangerous side myself, but then my opinion wasn't worth a stick.) Best of all, 'least to my own thinkin', were the island's quays and bayous. I can't hardly describe 'em myself, having never been to Krem Quay, but I imagined them as thick, stagnant waters filled to the brim with fish and reeds and duckweed. I'm positive it was the kinda place thick with cypress trees and hangin' moss; a place where a croc could sit at the end o' the day and watch the sun disappear behind the murk. If such a thing exists, that'd be the place for me.

Back to the present, Monty chose six of us to travel to Crocodile Isle. I wasn't too surprised when he chose me as one'a the six, but you can be sure I was grateful and chompin' at the bit for a chance not just to catch the Kongs, but to see the island. Needless to say, Klaggart was chosen as part of the outfit once again. Beside us two were four others: Korey, Kaz, Percival, and Johann. They were a colorful bunch.

Korey was a huge fellow, a soldier who was especially fond of his weapon, even for a Kannon. Rumor has it that the brute even sleeps with it. He was a good deal taller than me, heavier, but truth be told, the bloke had a good character...had a penchant for large, loud, bright weapons, true, but he was a good lad when you peeled 'im away to the core. His two biggest faults couldn't'a contrasted more if they tried: the guy loved playin' with his cannon, but he had something of a bleein' heart. Now how does that figure, I ask? You can't be a softie and possess prowess with a gun! My best guess was that his martial prowess made up for his soft nature - one he sometimes had trouble hidin'. That must'a been it, 'cause if he wasn't any good with a weapon he'd have been thrown off the ship long ago.

Then there was Kaz, a man what boasted two set'a hooks in exchange for his hands. He was always tromping around in a fine coat, wavin' his hooks to and fro, and if I hadn't known any better, I'd almost say he was happier with them than he'd been with his hands. Guy always had a lotta pep; I'd never seen 'im downcast or sluggish. I can see why Monty had chosen him as part of our group - his energy and brazen can-do attitude would spice up the voyage, no doubt about it. If worse came to worse. Kaz'd be the last one standin', shaking a hook in the enemy's face with defiance in his eye. I hardly knew the guy, but I felt a kinship with him a'ready.

Percival, good old Percy, was harder to justify, but I guess when ya came down to it, his being on this venture could prove mighty handy. He was only a small Klinger, but he was somethin' of a veteran when it came to mannin' a vessel. He'd been doin' it his whole life, knew the inside and out of a ship - especially its rigging and topsails. I swear, that croc could raise a mast in his sleep. I think Monty figured that a small, nimble fellow like Percy might be needed...say, if us other blokes were too heavy or cumbersome, should any needlework need be done. Percy were a good fellow, though - feisty, vivacious, and clever.

As for Johann, well, he was a Kritter like me. A tall, muscular fellow with green scales that donned a big set o' scars. Johann had seen some action in his time, a bit more than others, but he was fortunate enough to have kept all his limbs intact. He was a serious fellow, dour, sullen...kept to himself, mostly, but never one to shy away from a task. In some ways he was the most obvious choice for our group, since he was ranked among our best fighters, and possessed a will made of iron. He feared nothin', 'least not that anyone knew of. Can't say more about his character, as I'd never spoken with him personally - only heard what others had to say about him.

But there you had it, our six-man team picked out for our venture against the Kongs, who by now were probably already on the island.

We were to start out as soon as possible, but Monty and Klaggart talked things over and formulated a sort'a plan. This took some time, as there were other things to attend to in the meantime - gatherin' of weapons, supplies, rations, and what have you. When the fine tuning was complete, Monty and Klaggart gathered us together and went over the plans and procedures.

All in all, our assignment was simple: pursue the Kongs and catch 'em at all cost. But naturally, things weren't as simple as that. We had some rough terrain to travel over, and when it all came down to it, there wasn't any guarantee that we'd ever find the brats. There were bound to be plenty o' hidin' places on Crocodile Isle, and who knows...the runts might even have more help along the day, like they did with that blasted rhino and swordfish.

Even so, it must'a been written in stone that day that we were to leave the Gangplank that had been our abode for so long. I'll never forget headin' into that boat and bein' lowered into the water, for all I knew what might be the last time. I shook myself o' such thoughts, though - it'd do no good to start thinking too much.

I'd said a hearty goodbye to Kilian, and even to Francis. Both of 'em seemed to envy my being able to go on the voyage to Crocodile Isle, and I s'pose if I were in their boots, I'd feel the same. Not a handful of hours ago I was thinking of the excitement and thrill we'd be seein' on the island, and now here I was on my way to it, and already beginnin' to wonder if I was makin' a mistake.

 _Me?_ Well, it's not as if I _volunteered_ to go on this excursion. Still, it were I who was chosen along with the other five, and that was the end o' that. Let come what may, I say - whether our efforts led us to victory or defeat, we'd give it our all, and let it never be said that we didn't try.

* * *

It was a longer journey to the isle than I anticipated, but in all fairness that might'a been attributed to the lack of anything interestin' to do or chat about.

Well now, I stand corrected on the latter - we lads exchanged some good conversation on the way there, and I got to know some of the key players a bit better.

Kaz, the Krook, turned out to be one of the chattier fellows in the bunch. I'd sidled over to him and was bold enough to ask him how he lost his hands. To the lad's credit, he wasn't insulted, nor did he waver in his tellin' of the story.

"Me lad," he began, leaning in close to look me square in the eyes, "I lost me hands in a terrible battle agin'st a rival krew! Was ages ago but ah remember it like it was yesterday. It were a calm afternoon, much like t'day, and outta nowhere there appears a black ship on th'horizon. Our kaptain grabbed the spyglass and sure as daylight, we saw it were genle'men o' fortune makin' headway fer us! _Aye_ , it were a terrible disturbance that followed. Soon as we were in range the cannon's sang such a tune as ye'd never heard, lad. Our vessel shuddered an' shook like all 'ell breakin' loose, but our men were stalwart blokes and kept to th'guns, you can be sure of it!  
Then 'twas a thing I'll never forget...I was alongside old Jack who was mannin' th'cannons. A missile come strikin' our ship not a yard from us, and I move my tail faster'n lightnin' to help aim our cannon at the enemy. It was then, lad," here, he held up his hooks mere inches from my face, his eyes alight with somethin' akin to sadistic glee, "it was then, the missile destine' ta claim my hands came shootin' through the wall, right as I moved the gun."

He suddenly slammed his hook on the bulwark. " _Harr!_ I'd nearly forgotten about the battle in my ensuin' pain. They fixed me up proper good when th'commotion was over, and it were since then that I 'ad to make due with these wretched hooks instead o' fingers. But it were _fate_ I tell ye! Weren't long 'afore I began to see that it were a blessin' in disguise, for what could my sorry hands ever do better'n these hooks?"

He leaned back against the bulwark and stared out to sea, a look of odd satisfaction on his face.

"Well now," I said with a short laugh, reaching for a bottle, "I'd call _that_ quite a story, mate. I imagine it takes a great deal o' care, maintainin' those grapnels?"

"Aye, that it does, lad," Percy chimed in. He hopped over to us and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Ol' Kaz here has a powerful time of it, keeping those weapons in shape. Why, it wasn't three months ago he came splutterin' outta the water and fretted about his precious claws rustin' away!" He chortled, and to my slight surprise, Kaz chimed in.

"That's the way, lad!" He said, slapping a claw on Percy's lithe back. Percy grunted and shot his companion a glare.

"A man must keep 'is sense o' humor, that be true," Kaz continued. "And as any on this barge can tell ye, I've more humor than most. Truly, was my unique sense o' humor that _really_ saved me when me hands were stolen away. Got me through some'a the toughest times."

I nodded, very much seein' the sense in that, and he lapsed off into another long chapter in his own personal history.  
Such is the way we passed our time on our trek to the island.


	6. Into The Fire

**Into The Fire**

I'd seen Crocodile Isle many a time from the Gangplank, but it were a sight different up close, and no mistake.

I s'pose the first thing that struck me were the entrance to the famed "Cauldron" I'd heard spoken of 'afore. It were a big stone formation, roughly in the shape of a crocodile head. The 'mouth' of the cave was wide enough to accommodate a large group o' gents, and a steady trail of steam leaked forth from it nonstop. I didn't call it invitin', and fer the second time was beginning to regret having been chosen for this ventur'.  
I'll be honest, my heart beat as we lugged the boat onto the small, rough shore and dragged our sorry piece o' driftwood onto secure land. Klaggart did most of the haulin', hefty bloke as he was. Our rowboat was a nice big piece o' work, strong and sure - had to be, carrying a couple'a rough galoots like Klaggart and Korey, the biggest in our bunch. Not to mention Korey's over-sized cannon, which he blatantly refused t'leave behin'.

The big brown croc whistled beside me, takin' in the impressive sight o' Crocodile Cauldron. "Would ya take a look at that!"

I glanced sideways at 'im. "You ain't never seen the Cauldron, either?"

He shook his head. "This is my first time!" His jaw actually curled up in a grin. Was the bloke actually _happy_ to be here? Granted, I'd been longin' for a real sight of the islan' for some time, but I were thinking more along the lines of tranquil Krem Quay, not a dangerous fire-spittin' volcano.

"Alright, lads!" Klaggart announced in a bellow that shook the rocks. "You know our orders! We're to keep a sharp eye out for them Kong kids! Chances are they've made better headway than us, after all, they've got a head start. But this is _Kremling_ territory, and we have the advantage of allies and of knowing the land better than they do."

'Most'a us, anyway,' I thought, wondering if Korey and I were the only first-timers to the island.

After we secured the boat, we all set to loading our supplies out on the shore so we could divvy 'em up. We'd taken along what we were told, o' course, which consisted mostly of tools and rations. You'd a thought some first aid supplies would'a been a given, but like I said, we were short on such "extravagances"...that is to say, we didn't have so much as a bloomin' bandage on the galleon, let alone on our sorry mission. Well, let come what may, we Kremlings did what we were told.

Klaggart and Korey bore the brunt of our staples, but it ain't to say the rest of us got off easy. My pack of supplies felt powerful heavy on my back, so much that I wondered if that oaf Korey had taken a spare cannon alongside us. I gritted my teeth and handled it as best I could, as I sure didn't want my mates catchin' on to my strain (I'd never hear the end of it.) But first chance I got, I vowed to sneak a peek inside the pack and see just what in blue blazes was _in_ there! I'd be blasted for a fool if Korey thought I'd carry his cumbersome cannon through a hot volcano! There I go complainin' again - well never mind, the six o' us got prepared and ready to begin our search soon enough, and that put all thoughts o' discomfort outta my mind for a spell.

Truth be told, I found myself merely replacin' one pain for another. I forgot about the searin' weight of the pack, but only 'cause we were now approachin' the entrance to the dreaded Cauldron. I'd have said we were goin' out of the frying pan and into the fire, only it were too appropriate a proverb to be repeatin' out loud, given what we were about to face.

Klaggart took the lead, brave soldier that he was, and seemed none to bothered by the menacin' entrance of the cave. I wondered if I were the only one who was given the shakes at the sight of it. If 't'were so, be darned if I were the fool to show it.

The closer we drew toward the entrance, the hotter the air got. It did nothin' to help my nerves, but I held fast and waited while Klaggart stopped. He seemed to think another speech would help our morale in the face o' the unfriendly entrance.

"You know the drill, lads," be began. "The Cauldron is dangerous, now I don't need to tell you that. Watch your step, beware of fissures and geysers, and above all, _don't go into the water_."

Percy raised a thin hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand, lad. What is it?" Klaggart deadpanned. Laughter rang out from the rest o' us.

Percy, unaffected by the laughter, said, "What water do you mean, sir? Be there _water_ inside the Cauldron?"

Klaggart's jaw twitched. "Of course there be water, Percival! You ought to know. Monty's informed me you've been to the isle before."

"Yes, sir!" Percy responded. "Only...I haven't actually been to the _Cauldron…_ "

More laughter, and Klaggart swept his eyes over the crew. "My lads, there exists only _one_ lagoon inside of Crocodile Cauldron, but mark me when I say it isn't safe." His voice took on a knowing, foreboding tone, and it silenced us at once. A wicked grin spread across the Krusha's face. "The heat from the magma sends the water to boiling temperatures." He nodded, fixing each of us with a penetrating glare. "It'd cook the scales off your hide faster than you could blink an eye. _So_ ," he turned his back toward us and all but swaggered a few steps toward the entrance, "if any of you are thirsty, _do_ stick to your provisions only, eh?"

Well, no more need be said.

I always admired Klaggart for a stalwart, level-headed mate, but his speech sent me quakin' in my boots all over again. I a'ready despised the look o' the bleedin' cave, but now I had even less desire to enter it than before! I swallowed my misgivins', though, and followed dutifully behind the others. Behind Klaggart was Korey, and then came Johann, Kaz, me, an' Percival.

"Well, shiver me tired ol' timbers," wheezed Kaz beside me when we'd left the light o' day and entered the cave. "'Tis a bit hotter in here than I were expectin'!" He openly fanned his coat, as if the light breeze'd do 'im any good.

"Forget that, mate," I murmured beside him. "We only just got 'ere and your already sufferin'."

Korey and Percival were affected by the blasted heat, too. Only Klaggart and Johann betrayed no signs, really, of bein' any worse off for it. How could them blokes jus' stand there as if it didn't bother 'em at all?

I s'pose offerin' some description of the Cauldron is worthwhile. In a nutshell, it really weren't anythin' more than a giant cave oozin' with magma and spurtin' terrible vents. Be more poetic t'say the cave were a hellhole jus' waiting to devour us, but then that remained to be seen. All in all, it was actually of a decent size on the inside, which you wouldn't think t'look at the entrance. It were hot inside, of course, but that went w'thout words. As I stood there beside my murmurin' mates, I wondered for the hundredth time how a coupl'a monkeys could possibly traverse such unforgivin' terrain. For that matter, I wondered how _we_ were gonna do it...

Without further ado, Klaggar motioned us onward and led the way down what passed fer a makeshift path. It were a smooth, long path for being that it were inside such an unfriendly place, and I could on'y guess it were made by us Kremlings who still made a living in this place. I'd heard told that many o' us still mined the Cauldron for precious gems and whatnot, and no doubt these paths were made to haul cumbersome minecarts down.

Korey trudged along beside me, cradlin' his cannon in his left arm like it were a child, and fannin' his face with his right. "Hot in here," he said. "I don't think the Kongs would stay long in a place like this...if they passed through here at all." His voice were steady and even, and I noted his lack of fear of bein' overheard by Klaggart, who didn't abide by insubordinate comments.

I shared his sentiments, but I weren't comfortable respondin' to them.

Klaggart was, though, and havin' overheard Korey's comment, said over his shoulder, "The Kongs likely won't still be here, but if they _did_ pass through, it's our duty ta find out." He slowed his pace and turned to face us, "Remember, lads, we do this not jus' for Kaptain K. Rool, but for _all_ Kremlings. Those pesky apes 'ave double-crossed us one too many times. It's high time they pay for their actions!"

A chorus of agreements sounded from us, and Korey actually hefted his cannon in the crook'a his elbow to applaud the statement.

Percy, who'd been lingerin' behind, ambled ahead with the rest of us. "Mind the path, mates," he said, "we don't wanna be traipsing over any footprints!" He kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke, his face dartin' to and fro as if he expected at any moment ta find some sign of our quarry.

Johann spoke for the first time since we'd set foot on the isle. "Look what be _there_ ," he said in a low voice, pointing forward. I glanced at 'im, his dark green face set in a quizzical scowl, then followed his pointin' finger.

I looked but saw nothin'. "What be you pointin' at, mate?" I asked with more than a hint o' frustration in my tone.

Kaz broke in with a gleeful slap on the back to Johann. "Well done, mate!"

"A set of footprints!" Percy chimed in, thus cluein' me in.

I felt a bit silly as I approached the ground where Klaggart were already stoopin', examining a large, dark groove in the soil. He lightly traced a finger across it, which was a bit puzzlin', after all, I'd never known him to be much of a tracker.

Johann limped over to the spot, dour look still set in 'is face, and he actually kneeled down 'aside Klaggart. We must'a looked comical crouched in a circle, as it were like we were gazin' on somethin' truly marvelous-like. All I saw were a shapeless print in the ground. Couldn't make much of it m'self, but then I weren't skilled in the "tracking" arts.

Percy moved from his spot beside Korey and popped up again near Johann to get a better look at the scene. His amber eyes were alight with nothin' short'a excitement. Guess I were the only one there that didn't get it...the track could'a belonged to anyone, or anythin' fer all I knew.

"Be that from the monkey's horned companion?" He asked with childlike wonder.

Johann shook his head. "Nay, mate...this be from one'a them overgrown spiders that frequent these caves."

But all eyes turned to Johann. It weren't so much the fact that the oft-silent bloke chose to speak, but he held a fund of knowledge that most'a us weren't aware of. As I've said 'afore, most pirates lacked an education outside of fightin' and sailin'.

Klaggart was quick to pick up on this, and pressed, "What do you make of it, lad?"

The battle-worn Klomp thoughtfully rubbed his chin, and answered, "Not much, sir. Mayhap if there be more footprints, we'd best follow them and see if we can glean anythin' else."

Klaggart gave a curt nod and rose to 'is feet, the rest of us doing likewise. "Let's move on, then. Keep yer eyes open," he announced, proceeding for'ard. "Look out for anything out o' the ordinary."

This new find was more to my likin' - I'd feared that we might'a come to the caves for nothing, but what with the prints we'd spotted... _Johann_ spotted...it were an even chance that it led to somethin' useful.

It was maybe five or so minutes 'afore Korey announced that he found somethin' else. The rest of us rushed over.

"See here," he pointed to the ground just as Johann had done earlier. There were footprints akin to the large kind we saw earlier, and at firs' I thought it were these he was lookin' at. But he said, "Look, right here beside the large one…" He trailed off, pausin' to let the realization sink in. He couldn't keep the grin from spreadin' across his massive jaw. "I'll be tanned for a rawhide suitcase if that mark ain't from a monkey's tail!"

Our interest was renewed at this revelation.

"A monkey's _tail?_ " I repeated, not quite willin' to get my hopes up yet. I stared dubiously at the smaller print in the ground.

Kaz's eyes went wide, and realization dawned on his calculatin' face. "Ah, the bloke be _right!_ " He shoved past Johann and Percy, claws heavin' to an' fro, and stooped beside said 'tail print.' He jutted out a claw, appearin' to have noticed something we didn't. "There be a much smaller print beside it, lads." He, too, displayed a pleased grin.

"That answers our first question, then," Klaggart said, after havin' examined both the new prints. "The Kongs have passed through this way, alright." He heaved a sigh, clearly bracin' himself for what was t'come next. "Our next move is to head to the mines and look in on our Krew stationed there."

"That makes a bushel o' sense, sir!" Percy blurted. "Why, I knowed a few good, stout lads who still haul resources down in them glittering mine shafts. I've no doubt they can help point us in the right direction them Kongs are headed in."

Klaggart nodded once. "My thinking exactly, Percival. Well lads, I admit, I didn't think we'd hit a clue this soon into the journey, but now we know for sure that our enemy's been up this way, we'd best press on to the shafts and gain news of their doings in our territory." Klaggart were like that, always stickin' to business and keeping everyone's thoughts bent on the task at hand. It's what made him second-in-command to Monty, and it weren't hard to see where his merits lay.

I knew it'd be a good hour or so 'afore we'd reach the shafts, for the Cauldron was a powerful large place, and on top o' that, there really weren't no guarantee what else might befall us on the way there.

Johann trudged forward, in spite o' his peg leg, and tagged alongside'a Klaggart. The two exchanged conversation, and I was more-or-less itchin' to hear what was bein' said. Johann were an interestin' fellow, quiet and mysterious, and being that he weren't much of a talker, I wondered what it was he had to say to our commander. Klaggart too, truth be told, for none'a us knew 'im much outside of his position. Well, there'd be plenty and enough time for us all to get on more familiar terms with one another, that was without doubt.

I shook my head, willin' myself for the umpteenth time not to let my thoughts go astray as they so often did.

And here up and comes Percy to break my train o' thought.

"How be you farin' back here, matey?" He inquired, cheerfully enough.

"I be farin' as well as ever I will," I returned.

" _Aha_ ," he gave a funny little chuckle, "somethin' tells me yer none too fond'a these caves, am I right?"

"What gave it away?" I kept my gaze for'ard, not choosing to meet his eyes.

"Well, call it a hunch." He seemed in want of conversation, for he lingered by my side 'till I glanced at 'im. He nodded ahead, toward Korey and Kaz, the latter who'd just cracked a joke that Korey guffawed very loudly at. Kaz heartily slapped 'im on the back with his mangled hook of a hand.

"Pleasant bunch, eh?"

"I were thinkin' so meself," I admitted. "Not that I'm familiar with any 'cept Klaggart."

He nodded. "Korey's a good mate...I knowed 'im since we were both stationed aboard the Galleon."

Decidin' to go along with the conversation, I prompted, "And th'others?"

"Eh," he shrugged a shoulder, "don't know Kaz, nor that Johann fellow - he's close, he is. Dour and humorless. Ain't exactly an open door, if ye get my meanin'."

"That I do. But no matter. The man be a decent fighter, that's all that we need be carin' about on this ventur'."

We lapsed into less important chatter for some time. It helped whittle away the minutes, and during our long trek, I were subconsciously grateful that we hadn't run into any hindrances. The terrain hadn't changed much o' course, in fact the very path we were on seemed to head almost directly toward the shafts. But I weren't to find this out until later. At the time, my poor sight was met with the constant glow of the magma, the dark, rugged terrain, and the seemingly endless path ahead o' us. Were it not for Percy's willingness to jaw, the walk would'a worn down on me quicker.

A shout up ahead suddenly sounded from Klaggart, and those of us lingerin' behind came up to meet him.

He was bent down beside the molten lava, starin' into its flamin' mass.

" _Sir!_ " Korey, who was a'ready beside him, spoke in a warning tone. "Be careful, the lava -"

"Steady on, mate," Klaggart said, and he actually grinned. "We've an acquaintance here t'help us!"

Korey hesitated, clearly not understandin' him. Neither did the rest o' us.

Klaggart, instead of explainin', turned his gaze back into the scorching mass of magma. Had he gone daft? Just what did he think he was doin'?

Couple'a us began to murmur, but all in a minute, a thin, gurgling sound was heard, and to my everlastin' amazement, a bleedin' crocodile head appeared right out'a the midst of it!

" _Son of a -!_ " On impulse I grabbed at Kaz's arm, for he was standin' nearest to me.

"What be _that_ infernal beast?" Kaz asked with wide eyes. He leaned in closer to the sight of the croc, as if he couldn't believe it.

The thing's head were nearly as red as the magma. A cruel, keen intelligence lay hidden behind the primal eyes, and it were all I could do not to step back in fear. It were impossible - how could any livin' thing _survive_ in that stuff?

The croc, or whatever he really was, grinned a toothy grin up at our commander. "Klaggart," he said in a gravelly voice.

A startled yell from Percival. "The thing _talks!_ "

"By gum," I heard Korey breath, at a loss fer words. I was thankful I weren't the only one who were stunned. I stole a glance at Johann - I wondered what the tough, ever-stoic fellow thought'a this. He stood poised beside Klaggart, and his deep-set frown betrayed more'n a little confusion. Even he wasn't unaffected by the presence of this croc that could _survive in hot lava…_

"Long time, no see, mate," Klaggart responded, appearin' to be on friendly terms with the croc. "I can't spare idle talk today. I'm on a serious errand."

The croc laughed a long, shudderin' laugh that weren't at all pleasant to listen to. "When aren't you, old friend? You don't need to tell me why you're here. I already know. It's because of two little monkeys that passed through, am I right?"

Klaggart slapped his knee. "Right you are! What news, mate?"

"They've been quite the pests, meandering about the Cauldron, as if it were _theirs_." He all but snarled the last word, and I swear by the Powers, his temper briefly matched that o' Monty's. "Those impudent children have been hopping all over the place. Me and the others tried to throw 'em off, but last I saw, they'd made their way past Kleever."

At the mention of Kleever, everyone spoke at once.

" _Kleever?!_ "

"That's impossible."

"He'd never let those two through, it be unheard of."

"Silence!" Klaggart shouted, then promptly turned his attention back ta the croc. "They made it past Kleever - are you _sure?_ "

"It's only what I heard," the red croc responded. "Me and the others would have waylaid them, but we'd have never caught up on land."

Klaggart nodded, now appearin' deep in thought. "No worries, mate, you done the best you couldn've." He looked the croc in the eyes and gave a brief nod. "That's all I need, and thanks for your help."

The croc sunk his ugly snout below the magma, and again that odd gurgling sound came up. I assumed he'd made it in anger, for he lifted his nose one last time and said, "When you catch the varmints, be sure to show them who rules this terrain." His already-menacing voice became more terrible with this last threat, and I couldn't help but admire the vehemence behind it. If only these crocs were more prone to walkin' on land, the bloke might've made a valuable asset to our team.

No matter. Our next step had a'ready been decided fer us, and we trudged onward through the stiflin' bowels of the mountain toward tha mines.

...Though I be a reptile, I was achin' for a nice, cool waft of air...


	7. Through Kannon's Klaim

**Through Kannon's Klaim**

After an hour that felt like two, Klaggart announced to the group that we were approachin' the mines.

" _Finally_ ," Korey said to no one in particular. "This blasted inferno of a cave doesn't suit me much, if you get my meaning."

Beside him, Kaz chortled. "Aye, I get yer meanin' all too well, matey. Don't worry now, t'won't be long 'afore we come through to the other side o' this here _inferno_. Then yer weary eyes'll be met with the beautiful sight o' the swamps!"

"Ah, the _swamps_..." Korey sighed, and his gaze took on a faraway look.

"I m'self can't decide which I'd rather see sooner," Percy added, "Krem Quay, or the Krazy Kremland."

The others chuckled, but the telltale sound of a peg leg alerted us as to the presence of Johann. "Best be on our guard when we approach the Quay," he put in, in considerable less eager tones than the others.

"How's that?" I asked.

"What do ye mean, matey?" Percy asked.

"The Quay is where Klubba stands guard over the entrance to the Lost World." We waited for 'im to continue, but he stopped there as if the sentence were explanation enough.

"Aye, lad," Kaz acknowledged. "And 'lest I be powerful mistaken, that hulkin' mass o' muscles be on _our_ side, and the Lost World be _our_ terrain."

Korey and Percival murmured agreement ta this, but Johann only said in due equal tones: "There be rumors."

"Rumors of what?" Korey asked.

Johann's brows furrowed closer together, and he seemed in somethin' of a conflict.

I had a notion of what were botherin' him, for I'd heard the rumors, too. It's why I'd kept my yap shut.

There were things that 'ad gone 'round about that bloke Klubba havin' mixed allegiances. Leastways, some folks 'ad whispered that he weren't entirely loyal to K. Rool. The very notion of anyone not bein' loyal to K. Rool was a barmy one, to be sure, but then when you thought about it...maybe it _weren't_ so barmy…  
After all, the on'y reason we Kremlings served under a tyrant like 'im is because we had no choice. As I've mentioned 'afore, the strongest Kremling is always the leader o' the operation. But that weren't to say that a lot o' us were happy with it. Maybe this Klubba fellow I'd hear told about weren't happy with K. Rool's leadership, either...Lord knows that fearsome saltie was a big enough fellow to _have_ opinions, after all, who'd contend with 'im?

But they were rumors and nothin' more. Rumors always ought'a be taken with more'n a little grain o' salt, as the sayin' goes, and this one weren't no exception.

On top o' that, I were surprised that the others appeared none too aware o' these rumors.

Johann might'a been a trifle uneasy about repeatin' them himself, but then he were the one that brought 'em up.

As we trudged along, I cast a glance at Johann, wonderin' if he'd answer Korey or not. Percy and Kaz began pesterin' the Klomp fer answers, and at long last he gave one.

"There be rumors regardin' Klubba's loyalty."

" _Loyalty?_ " Korey blurted, to which Kaz instantly hissed at him to shut his trap and held up a shiny, curved claw to the croc's mouth. Korey's speech stopped dead in its tracks and he stared nearly cross-eyed at the potent warnin'.

"Don't go jawin' about that topic, mate," Percy whispered, slowin' his pace and starin' with wide eyes up at the huge Kannon.

"Sorry…" Korey dared to whisper.

Johann, unshaken, kept his gaze for'ard and stern. Simultaneously, we all looked ahead toward Klaggart who was still leadin' the way. He were a distance ahead, and I s'pose the heat was startin' to get to him a little - he were lookin' back at us less and less and offered fewer words o' encouragement. He were as anxious to get to the breezier mines as we were. It weren't exactly like 'im to let his guard slack, though.

I shot Johann a look. "What did you up and mention such a risky topic like that for, eh?"

He glanced at me. "It were _they_ who asked."

"Aye, and it were _you_ who answered."

"I on'y meant that we'd best keep an eye out," he paused to heave 'imself over a large boulder obscurin' the path. The rest o' us did likewise. "Who we jaw with, what we say…"

"Well, there be sense in _that_ anyway…" I allowed, rubbin' my chin. Then, in an effort to change the subject without appearin' too obvious, "I've 'eard tell that this bloke Klubba's a heap bigger even than K. Rool 'imself."

Johann nodded. "It be true."

"Really, now?" Kaz's eyes lit up, and he ambled forward to us. "Well, if that be so, why isn't _he_ our trusted leader?"

" _Kaz!_ " Percy hissed.

"I only be askin!" Kaz chortled, lifting up his claws.

"If ya told Korey off on the topic of loyalty, yer a fine one to go jawin' about leadership replacin'," I remarked.

"Ah, but there be no rumor o' _that_ ," he returned. "Ergo, we're safe!"

I scowled at 'im, but he continued, "It bear wonderin', though, mates! If this Klubba be so big and strong, by rights _he_ ought to be our Kaptain."

"Klubba would make a fine leader, I'd warrant!" Percy said.

"Yeah?" I countered. "And how would you know? Have you met the bloke?"

"They say he likes to gamble," put in Korey, mildly.

"And that he serves none but his own self," Johann said, finally puttin' his two cents in.

I wondered if Johann had ever met Klubba, and - whether he had or hadn't - if he bore a sorta ill will toward 'im. So far, his summation of the huge Kremling weren't exactly praise. Not to mention, he started the arg'ment in the firs' place, so to speak.

"Mind, lads," Percy said, nodding up ahead.

Klaggart had stopped in his tracks, and finally turned ta face us. His expression were all confidence, and not a little relief as well.

"You can breathe easy now, lads! We've made it to Kannon's Klaim."

A resoundin' cheer rose up from our small group, and Klaggart continued, "Yes, take in the sight of it, lads! It be a fine one." He inhaled, as if he could a'ready feel the cooler cavern air. "I think we're about due for a short rest. A very short one, mind you, but let's press on." Before he turned to proceed down the path toward the mines, he fixed us with one'a his stares. "And as fer all that talk about the Guardian of the Lost World, I'll speak with the lot'a you on the matter _later_."

That silenced us, you can imagine, but Percy broke the trance when he shrieked and blurted, "You _heard_ all that, sir?"

Klaggart sneered at the little orange Klinger. "Aye, you can bet your topsails I did, lad!"

" _All_ of it?"

The big Krusha actually laughed. "Well, I'd heard _most'a_ it, and that's enough right there!" He forced the sober expression back and continued, "But never you mind that, we're not in Krem Quay, yet. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but fer now, we've a much pleasanter bridge ahead." He motioned for us to follow.

The path to the mines must'a started right where our leader had stopped to make 'is announcement, for the air grew steadily cooler and it were much easier to breathe. The ground weren't as hot, neither, and the spouting fumes and boiling magma gradually lessened the further down the path we went. Indeed, the red-hot ambiance o' the caves were beginning to change into milder hues of blue and grey, and I could only assume that the brilliant lights shinin' gently forth onto tha rocks and walls were comin' from the precious gems we were about to encounter.

I were lookin' forward to this part of our journey more than the previous path we'd been takin', for I'd heard told of how beautiful the mines were. I s'pose there were still many o' them gems to be had, in spite of our constant minin' and gatherin'. I wondered, too, what sorta people we'd meet when we got there. It were all new to me, and leavin' the heat and magma behind were already cheerin' me up. The approachin' mines seemed to work on the moods of the others, too, for they began chattin' and jokin' more than they 'ad since we first entered the Cauldron.

"Steady, lads!" Klaggart called.

We'd walked about half a mile 'afore we saw the sought-after entrance to the Klaim. Another light cheer arose from us when we beheld it - a crude rectangle cut out o' the earth, and framed with sturdy lava rock. Beside it, plain as daylight, a wooden sign were staked into the earth that read: Kannon's Klaim.

Beneath it read: Property of Kaptain K. Rool, Territory of the Kremlings.

Great an' all, but not that it would hinder those annoyin' monkeys.

As the gurglin', boilin' lava were left behind, it opened our ears to a new sound. It were a clingin', bangin' sorta din that echoed a good deal, with once in a while a loud smash or knock, as it were. The noise bounced an' quivered all the way to us on the outside, and it were somehow compelling.

"Sweet sound of music..." Klaggart said to himself. We'd paused, takin' in the welcome sight o' the mines, but now Klaggart led us onward again.

Judgin' from the sound, there were many a Kremling hard at work in there. We'd soon find out as we approached the opening into the jewel-adorned caves.

* * *

To say that Kannon's Klaim was a breath-takin' sight is no description at all.

The word I'd use to describe it were this: _staggering_. The sound o' the shovels, pickaxes and other tools were almost enough at first, but it were nothin' compared to the actual sight o' the lair. Imagine traversin' through hot, sticky air for hours on end, surrounded by nothin' more than forebodin' walls spewin' with lava that seemed to close in on ya with every passin' minute. The further ya went, the less hope you had of ever reachin' the end, and on top o' that, the heat and the darkness, barring the glow from the lava, closed in on your weary mind, threatenin' to drive ya mad.

Picture, then, your vision suddenly filled with overwhelmin' light and splendor, your scales met with life-givin' air and coolness that washes over you like fine drink. This ain't no description at all, but what I felt in that moment were somethin' akin to it.

The mines were filled to the brim with gems and jewels, and it were _huge_ ; caverns within caverns, and all filled with carts and equipment and Kremlings haulin' and heavin' and workin' away at the treasure here and there.

The others were jus' as stunned, for they 'ooh'd' and 'aww'd' as if in a trance.

" _Blimey_ ," breathed Percival.

"It's incredible!" Korey marveled.

Klaggart, who'd been to the mines before, nodded. "Aye, the Klaim is quite a sight!" He breathed out a long, steady breath. "'Been much too long since I last set foot here, it has…Good to be back!"

Even Johann were impressed. He took in the surroundings, nodding appreciatively at the natural wonder, not to mention the fine work our people had accomplished in it as of late. "This be quite a place. Shame I hadn't visited sooner."

Klaggart brought us out of our reverie. "Let's go, lads - we need to find Klark, he's the brains of this outfit."

"Ah, old _Klarky!_ " Percy exclaimed. "He be still a'fixin these parts?"

"Aye," Klaggart nodded. "He's been running the mines for many a year now. Ain't no one better suited to the job than him. If anyone can give us word of the Kongs, it's Klark."

I'd never met this Klark before, but he sounded like a stout fellow. I looked forward to meetin' him, as well as nabbin' a little rest an' relaxation. Even so, the sight an' feel of the mines were almost enough. The cooler air on our hot faces felt like a break in an' of itself.

Many Kremlings - Kannons, like Korey - greeted us and saluted Klaggart respectively as they noted our approach. The path through the mines was broken up by old boards, which made walkin' a bit awkward. I noted, too, the use of thin wooden platforms sittin' atop thin poles that seemed a bit on the rickety side. None'a the structures in the mines looked like they'd hold up a neek, let alone a Kremling...especially a Kannon.

Klaggart made a few inquiries as to the whereabouts of this Klark, and it turns out we were expected. Apparently, Monty'd sent word ahead that we'd be traversin' the Isle in search of our enemies. This were good news, as it'd save time on explainin' our presence and such.

'Afore long, our group was led to a little makeshift shack that I presumed to be the "office" of Klark. It were small and old-lookin', but it sat a ways off from the edge o' the caverns (a fact I were particularly grateful for, bein' none too fond'a heights.)

The Kremling who led us to Klark's abode knocked on the door and announced our presence. The door soon creaked open to reveal a hefty Kannon. He looked like many other Kannon's I'd seen, except he wore a distinctive hat, no doubt as a symbol of his rank. Though he looked tough in his own right, he had a good-natured face and a rather disarmin' personality.

"Klaggart, my old friend!" He boomed, immediately steppin' outside to give our leader a hearty handshake. "I was expectin' you!"

"Long time, no see it is, Klark," Klaggart answered, with more curbed enthusiasm. "I'm glad to have caught you _here_ instead of out in the caverns."

His tone were slightly condescendin', but Klark gave a booming laugh. "Aye, I always manage to get lost in 'em, even after sixteen years of service! Well come on in, I've been waiting for you and the crew."

We followed him inside, where things got more casual. Klaggart introduced Klark to our group (formally, o' course) and, in spite of bein' expected, debriefed Klark on the progress of our mission since we'd left the Galleon.

Klark, in the meantime, had arranged for some provisions to be brought to us tired swabs, which we were heartily grateful for. He said that it were no joke journeyin' through the Cauldron.

When our hunger had been satiated, Klaggart got right to the point and asked Klark about the Kongs.

Klark's face finally took on a note of seriousness. He nodded. "Those two little Kongs passed through here, alright - not three days ago."

" _Three days_ ," Percy said under his breath, clearly stunned by the news.

Korey paused in the middle o' sippin' some water, and glanced round the room.

Klaggart frowned and continued, before we started murmurin', "Anything _untoward_ happen? Do you know where they were headed?"

Klark nodded again. "They passed through awfully quick. They injured a few of our men - nothin' serious, mind you. They may be enemies, but they showed as much mercy as they could."

Klaggart's expression darkened, and his shoulders rose. " _Klark_ ," he started, in barely-restrained tones, "we're not here to praise our _enemy_ …"

Klark shook his head an' held his hands up in appeasement. "I ain't praising them." He paused, and continued, "Anyway, I got a report from several workers who were nearby and actually spotted them."

"You yourself didn't see them?" Klaggart asked.

"No, but the men I spoke to are sound and true. They wouldn't lie, and they wouldn't make things up. I have full confidence in their testimonies, Klag. Anyway, they say the Kongs seemed in a big hurry to get through the mines." He shrugged. "Didn't take anything. I guess they were more interested in taking a shortcut through the Cauldron. Who could blame them?"

"Do you know which way they were heading?"

"Toward the East Exit."

"That would lead them out to Krem Quay…" Klaggart mused.

I exchanged glances with the others. We were all thinkin' the same thing.

"But ain't that obvious?" Percy piped up once again. "Where else would the Kongs be headed to but the Quay? After all, they're out to rescue their friend, aren't they?"

"There be more than one way of gettin' to K. Rool's Keep, lad," Klaggart answered, knowingly. "It's important for us to know _exactly_ which road they're intending to take."

"Why take the path to the swamps?" Korey asked. "The Kongs may be headed there, but we'd just be trailing behind them again. What good would that do?"

"Because we have one thing they don't," Klaggart answered. "And that's _allies_ , lad. We'll send a messenger to Kaptain and let him know the whereabouts of the Kongs. We may not catch up to them, but that doesn't mean we can't still foil their little plans."

"Don't the Kongs have allies, too?" Korey whispered to Kaz. I knew he were thinkin' of the rhino and the swordfish. Maybe that overgrown spider had been in on it, too…

"Whatever course you all take next," Klark said, "I'd send a messenger bird to Kaptain K. Rool straightaway. The sooner he knows what those monkeys are doing, the better."

" _Aye_ ," Kaz put in with feeling. "And let's not forget, mates, even if they do reach the Kaptain's Tower, why, they still have to deal with the Kaptain himself!" He laughed, and we all joined in.

Perhaps we hadn't realized it 'afore, but the odds still remained heavily in our favor. It were an easy thing to forget when you were trailin' three days behind your enemy in hot, unforgivin' territory; it plays on the spirits and then you can't help but think the glass is half empty. But Kaz's words lifted our spirits. After all, there were more than a little truth behind 'em.

It didn't matter that we were behind the Kongs. K. Rool was already waitin' for 'em.


End file.
